Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2A respectively for the perspective view and the illustrative view of a prior-art handheld safe disc shooting toy that comprises a component body 10, a feeder opening 14 disposed on a component platform 11, a feeding device 20 disposed under the feeder opening 14 for flexibly stacking a plurality of circular disks 30 one on top of the other, a servomotor 60 disposed on a side of the feeder opening 14 for driving a transversal ratcheted disk 61 to rotate, and a circular disk pushing device 50 disposed at the back of the feeder opening 14 of the component platform 11. The circular disk pushing device 50 further comprises a trigger 51 pivotally connected to a handle 12, and one end of the trigger 51 is pivotally connected to the bottom of a link rod 52, and the middle of the link rod 52 is pulled by a resilient spring 521. The rear end of a push rod 53 is movably connected to the link rod 52 and pushed by the link rod 52 to prop the front end from the feeder opening 14 as shown in FIG. 2B. Once the trigger 51 is pulled by a user's finger, the bottom of the link rod 52 is pushed backward by the trigger 51 and the spring 521 is pulled and stretched, and the top of the link rod 52 drives the push rod 53. The front end 53 of the push rod 53 props the uppermost circular disk 30 to engage the circular disk 30 with the rotating ratcheted disk 61. With a high speed of the fast turning ratcheted disk 61, the circular disk 30 is shot. From the description of the foregoing mechanism, it is necessary to pull the trigger 51 only once to push out a circular disk 30 and shoot the circular disk 30, but such arrangement cannot achieve the purpose of shooting in succession.